1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a system for adding information for use in a program which is being executed by an image information processing apparatus for displaying generated image information, and a recording medium storing a program and data capable of adding information for use in a program which is being executed by an image information processing apparatus for displaying generated image information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software programs for video game machines and various data for use in such software programs are provided in the form of ROM cassettes and CD-ROMs to users. The various data for use in the software programs include character data, for example, which are moved in game spaces by either users with manual controllers or CPUs. For example, combat games have several to several tens of characters prepared for use therein. The user of a combat game can select one of those characters as desired for use in the combat game.
It has heretofore been impossible for the user to easily increase the number of characters prepared in a game program. Specifically, when the user purchases a ROM cassette or a CD-ROM which stores a combat game program and various data, the user is allowed to selectively use only the game characters recorded in the purchased recording medium, and unable to increase the number of game characters that can be used in the combat game program.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of and a system for adding information, such as various data for use in an application program, subsequently to the application program.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium which stores a program recorded therein that is capable of adding various data for use in an application program, subsequently to the application program.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of adding information for use in a program on an image information processing apparatus having input means for entering control information, a memory for loading therein a program and information for use by the program, control means for performing processing according to the program based on control information entered by the input means, image information generating means for generating at least image information based on the processing performed by the control means, and display means for displaying image information generated by the image information generating means, the method comprising the step of adding additional information by loading the additional information via additional interface means into the memory of the image information processing apparatus.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for adding information for use in a program on an image information processing apparatus having input means for entering control information, a memory for loading therein a program and information for use by the program, control means for performing processing according to the program based on control information entered by the input means, image information generating means for generating at least image information based on the processing performed by the control means, and display means for displaying image information generated by the image information generating means, the system comprising additional interface means for transferring additional information to the image information processing apparatus, and information adding means for loading additional information via the additional interface means into the memory of the image information processing apparatus.
With the above method and system, it is possible to add various data for use by an application program subsequently to the application program. The method and system allow game characters, backgrounds, etc. that can be used by a game program, for example, to be increased in number or added to permit the user to enjoy a game that is rich in variety even if the game program is of existing nature.
In the method and system, the additional information may be recorded in a recording medium, and the additional interface means may comprise a memory. Alternatively, the additional information may comprise information to be transmitted to the image information processing apparatus, and the additional interface means may comprise communication interface means.
The information may comprise model data, texture data, and motion data for use by the program.
In the above method, the step of adding additional information may comprise the steps of saving a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, successively into the additional interface means, and loading a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, by reading the additional data successively from the additional interface means, and transferring the read additional data to the memory.
In the above method, the step of saving a plurality of additional data may comprise the steps of reading the additional data successively from the one item of additional information, transferring the read additional data to the additional interface means and saving the additional data in the additional interface means, and determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been saved in the additional interface means or not.
In the above method, the step of loading a plurality of additional data may comprise the steps of checking stored contents of the additional interface means, reading the additional data stored in the additional interface means, transferring the read additional data to the memory and writing the additional data in the memory, and determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been transferred to the memory or not.
In the above system, the information adding means may comprise additional information saving means for saving a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, successively into the additional interface means, and additional information loading means for reading a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, successively from the additional interface means, and transferring the read additional data to the memory.
In the above system, the additional information saving means may comprise first additional data reading means for reading the additional data successively from the one item of additional information, first additional data transfer means for transferring the read additional data to the additional interface means and saving the additional data in the additional interface means, and first determining means for determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been saved in the additional interface means or not.
In the above system, the additional information loading means may comprise checking means for checking stored contents of the additional interface means, second additional data reading means for reading the additional data stored in the additional interface means, second additional data transfer means for transferring the read additional data to the memory and writing the additional data in the memory, and second determining means for determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been transferred to the memory or not.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium which stores a program and data readable and executable by an image information processing apparatus having input means for entering control information, a memory for loading therein a program and information for use by the program, control means for performing processing according to the program based on control information entered by the input means, image information generating means for generating at least image information based on the processing performed by the control means, and display means for displaying image information generated by the image information generating means, the program having the step of adding additional information for use by the program by loading the additional information via additional interface means into the image information processing apparatus.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium storing a program and data readable and executable by an image information processing apparatus having input means for entering control information, a memory for loading therein a program and information for use by the program, control means for performing processing according to the program based on control information entered by the input means, image information generating means for generating at least image information based on the processing performed by the control means, and display means for displaying image information generated by the image information generating means, the program having the steps of loading the program and information for use by the program, and adding additional information supplied from an external source via additional interface means, so that the additional information and the information for use by the program can selectively be used.
With the above recording mediums, it is possible to add various data for use by an application program subsequently to the application program. The method and system allow game characters, backgrounds, etc. that can be used by a game program, for example, to be increased in number or added to permit the user to enjoy a game that is rich in variety even if the game program is of existing nature.
In the above recording mediums, the additional information may be recorded in a recording medium, and the additional interface means may comprise a memory. Alternatively, the additional information may comprise information to be transmitted to the image information processing apparatus, and the additional interface means may comprise communication interface means. The information may comprise model data, texture data, and motion data for use by the program.
In the recording medium, the step of adding additional information may comprise the steps of saving a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, successively into the additional interface means, and loading a plurality of additional data, which make up one item of additional information, by reading the additional data successively from the additional interface means, and transferring the read additional data to the memory.
In the recording medium, the step of saving a plurality of additional data may comprise the steps of reading the additional data successively from the one item of additional information, transferring the read additional data to the additional interface means and saving the additional data in the additional interface means, and determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been saved in the additional interface means or not.
In the recording medium, step of loading a plurality of additional data may comprise the steps of checking stored contents of the additional interface means, reading the additional data stored in the additional interface means, transferring the read additional data to the memory and writing the additional data in the memory, and determining whether all the additional data, which make up the one item of additional information, have been transferred to the memory or not.